Note Fate Just Love!
by cbree16
Summary: Sakura transfers to somewhere else,but is having trouble trying to figure out who she really loves. Read on to find out who she chooses!Based on events happened to me! I put only three of my OCs in the story just for fun. sasuXsakuXnaru
1. The beginging of the end!

This is my first story plz be gently! This story is based on something that happened to me before ok HIT IT!(Don't mind the dates ok)

A whisper at night keeps me awake wanting...waiting… loving to see you again!

**December 21, 2007**

"Sasuke-Kun!"A pink haired girl was running towards a boy with black hair that looks like a ducky's but.

The boy ignored the girl."Sasuke wait up!"_I hope he likes my present I got him for Christmas._ The girl thought. The boy finally answers her."What is it Sakura?"

The pink haired girl held out a box with a card on it. "Merry Christmas! I had to get you something before I transfering!" The boy was surprised."So you decided to go then it's better than being here!" He hid his face and toke the present.

"Sakura-Chan how's it going?" A blonde headed boy walked up and looks at the box and card in Sasuke's hand."I see your fangirl got you a Christmas present!" Sakura was now getting mad."I'm not his fangirl Naruto!"

The blonde looked at her."So that means the rumors are true you are tranfering!"_He looks sad I guess not everyone hates me. _Sakura giggled before answering."Yeah, this is my last day with ya'll!"

She held out a camera and toke a picture of Sasuke before going to the other classes to take pictures of her friends.

A another blonde head saw Sakura and yelled for her."Yo Sakura over here!"She waved her hand!

"Ino Hi!"She was now searching for her card she made."Ah ha here you go!" There was a choker necklace with the card. It matched Ino's outfit."Aww Sakura Thank you here you go!" She held out a card for Sakura.

It is now time to go home and Sakura was almost to the verge of crying. "Bye Hinata!" She hugged Hinata and waved goodbye and started to walk home but stoped and looked back at Sasuke leaning against a wall with a emotionless expression. She breathed the words" Bye Sasu-ke..Kun!" By the looks of it he heard her say the words and just stared at nothing till she was gone.

A/N

Its horrible for my first chapter isn't it. I hate it T_T Plz give me a review if you want the next chapter!

Me: I really do miss him-cryes from even writing the story-

The mystery guy in story: Now Bree I heard you are coming back is that true!

Me: Have to find out in the next chapter or the last chapter!


	2. A friend to help!

WARNING: Chapter contains spoilers from the Manga!

~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~

**June 15, 2009**

Sakura walked up to a shop. "Hi ya, Saki-Chan!" She waved at the girl behind the counter."Oh hi Sakura-Chan!" Sakura looked sad as she looked at the picture the auburn was holding."Oh this it's just a picture of a wanted man!" Sakura looked at the picture and mumbled "Sasuke-kun?" Saki heard her, she has very good hearing."You know him?" She looked at Sakura with a confused look.

"Yeah he's an old friend." Sakura smiled remembering the good times she had with Sasuke and some of Naruto. She just stopped and thought about something. "Have you heard anything about the blonde I told you about?"

Saki turned around and went to the counter and got the newspaper. "Is this him?" She pointed to the picture on the page. Sakura was shocked and read the newspaper out loud.

" _Naruto Uzumaki Defeats the Akatsuki Leader! _

Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from konaha, defeated Pein the leader of Akatsuki after an a attack on the village. Thousands die and come back to life even the White Fangs son Kakashi Hatake!

Thank you Naruto you may have saved us all!

Reported by

Rena Rose "

Sakura looked and looked at the paper till Saki finally snatched it from her. "You know him don't you? Is he that blonde Baka you told me about or not?"

Sakura toke in all of what she read and finally turned to her friend and answered with a "Yes he is". Saki nodded and waved goodbye to Sakura as she left the shop. "Oh wait Sakura!" Sakura turned around. "Yes, what is it Saki?" Saki was on the verge of tears when she said."When are you leaving?"

Sakura was shocked and stayed looking at the door way."I'm leaving at the end of the season!" Saki sighed and turned to her counter."Good we can have a girls night out this week, how about it?"

Sakura turned right when Saki turned too."You got it, I promise unless Haruka makes me go with her to see the Kaze-kage again!" They hug!"I want to make the most of what we have together got it!" Saki started crying.

"Got it!"Sakura smiled and then left the shop while waving goodbye.

_She better not be lying to me, I know when she lies. _Saki thought as she returned to the counter. _I'll just have to check in the morning!_

~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~

I hope it's not that bad and Gomen for the delay I have just forgot all about this story GOMENASAI!

There will be more chapters I promise DATTEBAYO!!! .


End file.
